1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting device, a receiving device, a communication system and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, a video image signal using an interlaced image has been widely used as a signal for displaying video image. On the other hand, a video image signal using a progressive image, which can increase an amount of information more than the interlaced image, has been gradually introduced.
Further, an observation method is known in which an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye having parallax therebetween are alternately supplied to a display at a predetermined interval, and the images are viewed using glasses with liquid crystal shutters that are driven in synchronization with the predetermined interval. The method is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-9-138384, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-36969 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-45343.